


The Game Plan

by shewasjustagirl



Series: Bridging the Gap [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: Bridging the Gap 1.5 - The boys are going to have to share a room at the Myth Ent ski retreat, and they want to get their first time out of the way before they go.(That's all you need to know if you prefer not to read the other part)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/gifts).



> Ask and you shall receive! [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing/works) said she wanted more of Bridging the Gap. This may or may not be 2.5 times longer than it was. I got into it.

"So I've been thinking about this," Rhett slid his hands down to Link's hips, pulling him closer for another kiss. He was perched in the tall chair at the standing desk in their office, Link standing between his legs and pressing into him, his hands on Rhett's shoulders.

"Oh really?" Link smiled into another kiss, moving one hand to Rhett's neck before pulling his face just a few inches away to look into the other man's dark grey eyes. Rhett was clearly serious, so he reached up for another quick peck before settling his face to look more serious. "Okay, I'm listening."

"For tonight," Rhett continued, punctuating his words with kisses. "I think - we need - a game plan. And I have an idea."

Link rolled his eyes affectionately, massaging his fingers into the curly hair behind Rhett's ears. "Mmhmm?"

Rhett pressed on, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I want to try everything with you," he breathed, causing a shiver to roll down Link's back as his beard tickled him. Rhett continued, reaching one hand up to Link's chin and looking into his deep blue eyes, "but this room sharing thing sort of put us in a time crunch." 

Link blinked back at him, gripping the muscles in the taller man's shoulders. "Uh huh..."

"We just have the one night before then."

"Yes..."

"So..." Rhett raised an eyebrow, keeping one hand on Link's waist and pressing their mouths together before releasing his chin. "I think we should go with Paper, Rock, Scissors."

Link's head fell back with laughter and he wrapped his arms around Rhett's body, shaking with irrepressible giggles. "You're going to make this into a competition?"

Rhett smirked, "It's kinda like flipping a coin, just more fun. Maybe a little bit of a strategy involved." He pulled Link closer, grinning broadly and tugging at his collar. "Whadda ya say, stud? You wanna play?"

Light danced in Rhett's eyes. He was excited for tonight, for the prospect of closing the only distance that remained between them. He felt more alive than ever before, and he relished every moment, taking in the way Link looked at him, the new, slight change in his expression as he looked into Rhett's eyes. He soaked in the way Link's hands moved against him, his impossibly soft lips, the way the soft lines on his face reminded Rhett of their decades together. 

When the wall between them fell, came crashing down, the fear that he would lose his best friend fell away with it. The concern was soothed by the touch of Link's lips, by his roaming hands, replaced by a quickening heartbeat whenever he was around. Link had always been there, had always held a piece of him, but this was different. The soft spot in his heart, the unconditional love for his friend, was now accompanied by a fire raging deep in his chest for him.

Rhett wrapped a leg around Link's, pulling his own body to the very edge of his chair and pressing up against Link's slender body as close as he could get. "Yes?"

Link was sure his heart would thump out of his chest, but he managed, "Okay. Yes."

 

That afternoon they stood with their legs spread, one foot in front of the other and about six inches of space between their splayed hands as they prepared for the game. Link made sure they set the rules ahead of time -- he was more turned on by playing this children's game for making decisions than he ever would have thought he could be, but he wanted to insure against Rhett's competitive nature making this much less sexy. He didn't want anything to ruin this. 

For his part, Rhett's hands were shaking as he stood, ready for the game, but just far enough from Link that he was uncomfortable. He couldn't touch him. He'd be accused of manipulating the strict rules Link had made them set up over lunch. 

Rhett contemplated the outcome of all this. Yes, this was a high stakes game of Paper, Rock, Scissors, but Rhett couldn't decide how he hoped it would turn out. Losing wouldn't really mean losing.

He took two deep breaths, and he felt his heart beating in his stomach as he looked up at Link. The brunet's eyebrows went up, a grin on his face even as the color began to crawl up his neck and to his cheeks. "You ready?"

Rhett looked back with wide eyes before nodding quickly. "Paper, Rock, Scissors..." they said in unison, their fists landing in their palms three times before Rhett's hand came down in a fist and Link's formed the symbol for scissors. Rhett had won the first round. 

He felt a twitch in his chest as Link said "Okay, Round Two." As their hands came down for the eighth time, Rhett's right hand flat in his palm, Link squeaked out "Scissors again! Round Three!" 

Both of them were buzzing. This was it. Rhett swallowed, his mouth dry and his throat scratchy. 

"Paper, Rock, Scissors," they chanted a final time, Rhett's hand coming down a twelfth time and landing in a fist. Link's hand, after they said "scissors," came down in a fist, but his fingers slid down his palm, forming the symbol for paper. 

Rhett saw it, that moment of hesitation. Link cheated. But as he stood there, his eyes fixed on Link's hands, he realized he had no intention of contesting the result. When he looked up, Link said "Well?" and gifted him with that soft, wide, toothy smile that melted Rhett from the inside out. "Well, you won," he grinned back, closing the distance between them as he crashed headlong into the stunning man. In moments he was pressing both of them into the couch, Link alternately laughing and struggling for breath as Rhett put his hands all over him. When he needily groped at the front of Link's jeans, a soft moan came from the pinned-down man, and he breathed up into Rhett's mouth, "Save something for tonight, bo."

 

The hotel wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice enough. They each carried a small overnight bag, and as they walked in the door together, Rhett grabbed Link's shaking hand into his own. Blue eyes shot a fearful glance over at him, but Rhett just smiled, standing up straight, his full six-foot-seven figure the picture of confidence as he straightened his chin. He may not feel confident, he thought, but he was going to act it. 

As they strode to the elevator down the small, wood paneled hallway, Link whispered, "You checked in with your real name? What if someone --" Rhett cut off the protest with a kiss, using his empty hand to reach around and pull Link to him. "I don't care what anyone knows. And anyway, you can't check into a hotel with a fake name anymore. Did you see them take my ID and credit card?"

"I did, but --" Link tried objecting again, but Rhett cut him off with his mouth a second time as their elevator arrived, walking Link backwards onto it. He reached over and selected their floor out of the corner of his eye, keeping his mouth on Link's and pressing him into the wall of the elevator. "If you keep fussin' I'm just going to keep shutting you up, Neal," he mumbled onto Link's lips. The shorter man didn't say anything more, just wriggled in Rhett's arms and returned a deep kiss before they reached their floor. 

At the threshold of their room, it was Rhett's turn to hesitate. He stood staring at the door a moment too long, his hand shaking as he lifted the key card. "Rhett," Link pressed, a question in his voice. "Yeah, sorry," Rhett shook his head, finally unlocking the door that would transport them into another place in their lives, a new place from which their relationship could never return. 

But he didn't want it to go back to what it was. He wanted Link with every fiber of his being, and as he pushed through the door, he was overcome with the longing that had gotten him this far. 

Link had expected this moment to go by too quickly, expected himself to rush it in his lust. But after the outcome of today's game, he made up his mind that he would savor this moment. He was going to make love to Rhett, to soak in every bit of him, to calm his own frayed nerves as much as possible in order to take it slow. After his initial shock at Rhett's public displays of affection, he returned to himself, more dedicated than ever to the prospect of making this the best night of Rhett's life, and likely of his own in return. 

Link was blown away by the look of the tall, handsome man before him, by the way he was acting tonight, by his bursts of enthusiasm throughout the day. His heart thumped harder each time Rhett did something to remind him that even with this change in their relationship, with the escalating physicality, with the electricity humming through them, he was the same man Link had always loved: experimental and open, free and joyful. 

Even in this moment, as they approached this weighty, intense thing, he couldn't help the vast smile that broke across his features, and he was thankful to see it returned in Rhett's, his eyes crinkling and his arms open as Link walked into them and toppled the two men onto the room's king bed.

 

Just Link's mouth on his own, just the tips of his fingers as he slipped his hands under Rhett's shirt, were enough to draw out burning shivers on his skin. Rhett felt as though he were standing in a bonfire, not turning to ash only because Link's body and mouth and hands were still touching him. 

Slowly they undressed one another, mouths against each other's lips and neck and shoulders. Link nudged Rhett's broad shoulders gently, and Rhett fell, against the bed and into the sea of Link's eyes. He caressed one of the smaller man's pink cheeks with his thumb as Link played with his hair, and Rhett bit down on his own bottom lip, a reminder that this was real. That Link was really here, looking down on him like that. Every nerve in his body was on edge, waiting for Link to make the next move. 

Link hardened against him at the sight of such desire in the darkening grey eyes, and he slithered down the length of Rhett's body, planting his lips and tongue everywhere as he went. He trailed delicate fingertips down the soft skin of his chest and stomach, continuing past the growing erection as he pressed kisses onto the long bare thighs. He groaned softly as sweet murmurs and nonsensical syllables spilled from Rhett's lips at the head of the bed. 

Rhett smelled of soap and a hint of a musky cologne and, most importantly, of Rhett, whatever it was that made him feel all at once like home and like a part of Link's heart and so manly and so beautiful. Link couldn't help himself, he was overwhelmed by it, and he told Rhett so as he left sloppy kisses up and down his thighs. 

As he moved back up toward Rhett's center, gripping his hips, he teased at the semi-hard cock with his tongue, moving down its length and back, tracing a line up one side and down the other. Rhett squirmed and groaned, mumbling "yes" and "Link" and "please" over and over again. This view of Rhett was still new, the sight of him from between his legs, of his face turned up to the ceiling, his red cheeks and open mouth and clenched fists, and alternatively, his searching fingers, seeking Link's hair or hands or shoulders, and Link savored it for a moment.

Then his mouth was on Rhett, hot and wet, causing his eyes to roll back. Link watched him as best he could, occasionally catching his eye and burning for the next glimpse of the fire he saw there.

"Okay, Link, I --" Rhett attempted to form words, overwhelmed by the sensation of Link's lips on him and of the anticipation he was still feeling deep in his belly. "Link, stop...oh god, please," he managed. Link smiled and pulled his mouth away from Rhett, just to retrace his prior journey back up the long body with his mouth and hands, finally settling over Rhett again and pressing a deep kiss to his mouth. 

Rhett could feel Link pressed hard against him as they kissed, his hands wrapped around the small of the other man's back as Link twisted his fingers in Rhett's hair and searched his mouth with his tongue. Rhett could taste himself in Link's mouth, and he breathed into him, roving his hands down to squeeze the small, round ass. At this, Link bit down on his bottom lip, almost too hard, almost breaking the skin, and pulled at it, releasing it with a grin before raining affectionate kisses down onto Rhett's cheeks and neck and up under his ears. 

"Link, I'm ready," Rhett panted, and Link's eyes jerked back up to search his. The look on Link's face was rapturous. This is what he wanted - for Rhett to be completely sure, to let him know, with no hesitation, that he wanted this. Link nodded, pressing their mouths together for another quick peck. 

"I brought lube," they said in unison, and Link fell to Rhett's chest as they chuckled at themselves, their mouths finding each other again for lighter, laughing, airy kisses.

Link took the lube from Rhett's overnight bag and passed it to him when the taller man motioned for it. Link picked up a pillow and grasped Rhett's hip, mumbling for him to lift them. Rhett stared at him, a sense of wonder on his face, and Link replied, a flush in his cheeks, "Well, I've done a little research."

"Here," Rhett said, slicking a little lube onto Link's hand and squeezing more out into his own. He began touching Link, his lubricated hand twisting up and back down his length. Link's eyes fluttered closed and Rhett slowed his movement. "Are you forgetting something, bo?" he asked.

The blood seemed to drain from Link's face for a moment as he contemplated the logistics. He wanted this, he wanted it for Rhett and for himself, but for a moment it seemed too daunting. Then Rhett guided his hand, pressing one of his fingers against his opening and looking into his eyes. "I'm ready, Link. I know how to do research, too."

Rhett's preparations for tonight, when he'd gotten home from work and showered, included fingering himself, allowing himself adjust to the foreign feeling. It felt good - different, but good, really good even, and when he told Link he was ready, he meant it. 

As Link pushed one finger inside, warily at first, Rhett closed his eyes, permitting his body to relax around the sensation. Link leaned forward, taking the lube from him and applying more to his fingers, working another digit in this time, drawing delicious muttered affirmations from Rhett and soothing Link's unease. Soon he was moving his fingers inside Rhett, stretching him and working in more lube. With one hand on himself and his eyes on Rhett's beautiful face and the fists he balled up in the bed's sheets, Link explored with his fingers, taking note of the moments Rhett's hips bucked up, his breath catching in his chest. Suddenly Rhett gasped, and Link knew he'd curled his fingers in just right, hitting the perfect, sensitive spot. 

"Link, it's time," Rhett said, struggling for breath. He reached for Link, taking the lube from him again and slicking more of it onto him as Link sighed weightily under his touch. He guided Link to his entrance and grinned up at him. "Be gentle, Neal, it's my first time," he winked. Link growled, mumbling about what Rhett does to him and how could he possibly keep it together under these circumstances as he pushed into him slowly, watching the features on Rhett's face scrunch together momentarily before returning to normal. The long, trim man beneath him breathed heavily, his chest heaving. 

"Just relax," Link breathed. "Just tell me when you're ready for more, or if you want to stop, or --"

"Will you _please_ shut up?" Rhett moaned, sweat beads rolling down his forehead. "It feels so good, Link. Don't be so nervous. It feels so good." Rhett hoped he was making sense. His insides felt warm and melted as he relaxed onto Link, and he couldn't be sure he was forming complete sentences. He just felt good and happy and ready to give all of himself to the beautiful man looking down onto him.

After a moment, Rhett's breathing, still heavy, steadied, and he muttered, "Keep going. Please."

They kept up like this for what felt to them like years, like eons, the earth turning beneath them as Link moved, allowed Rhett to adjust and relax, and then moved again, repeating the pattern. By the time Link was finally, slowly, thrusting more smoothly, Rhett was in bliss. He knew Link noticed when he found his prostate earlier and that he was seeking it out intentionally now, drawing breathless whines from within him and causing him to gasp for air. 

Gradually Link sped his pace, pressing his fingers hard into Rhett's hips as the bigger man began touching himself again. Rhett found himself talking, spewing unconnected words as his orgasm began to shake through him. "Link" and "right there" and "oh god" took the place of his whimpering pleas for more. He came with Link following quickly behind him, Rhett clinching around him and drawing a deep groan from within the fit brunet. They shook against each other, their hands roaming everywhere now and their mouths meeting, satisfying and deep. 

Slowly, carefully, Link pulled himself from Rhett and glanced around the room. "One second, I'll..." Link pointed toward the bathroom, indicating he would get a towel to clean them up with.

"'s okay," Rhett whispered, bringing Link's attention back to him and the bed. "C'mere."

Link lay out next to him, wrapping an arm around Rhett as a large hand splayed its fingers across his lower back. Their legs slotted together and Link planted kisses on Rhett's eyelids, his nose, his round cheeks. Rhett smiled into the affection, contemplated making a joke and decided against it, choosing instead to take all the praise and tenderness Link was giving him in that moment. Between soft kisses and compliments and assurances, Link said, awe in his voice, "I can't believe you're real." 

He hadn't meant it quite like it sounded, but Rhett could interpret his every word. Link was overwhelmed that they were here, together, after all this time. That this fire was burning in both of them, at the same moment, and that they had allowed themselves to give in to it. Rhett was feeling the same sense of wonder.

Rhett smiled, running his fingers sleepily through the sweat-soaked shock of brown hair, pushing it out of Link's face. "I'm real," he said simply. "And I love you."

Link's mouth was back on Rhett's suddenly, leaving short sloppy kisses and pulling Rhett in close to him. "I love you too, bo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I've never written anything quite like this before. Kudos and comments always much appreciated! 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
